The object of pinball is to strike targets and score points. In order to make the game more interesting many prior art pinball machines have incorporated bells, buzzers and other sounds as well as flashing lights to keep the player interested in the game. In some pinball machines target assemblies have been designed to interact with the ball. The ball is picked-up by the assembly or the ball is batted away, held or launched by the assembly. In many prior art pinball machines the assemblies are struck and then react in predetermined and programmed ways to manipulate the ball. The manipulations are generally begun by the player striking the target assembly and the manipulations end when the machine's programming determines that the ball should be released.
In the present invention a novel target assembly is incorporated. The novel assembly is set into motion, in any number of manners including the striking of certain targets in a certain order or at random, and the object is to stop the assembly by then striking one or more targets with the ball. The assembly does not manipulate the ball or depend on being directly contacted by the ball to entertain. Further, instead of the assembly being stopped only by its programming, the player can stop and/or stop and reverse the movement by masterly play of the pinball game, including the re-striking of certain targets.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel target and assembly that is interesting to play and easy to construct.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel moving target assembly whose movements a player can control through play of the game.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.